To love again? To love you again?
by Mad Meg Askevron
Summary: Sakura feels betrayed by Syaoran, her heart is broken till she finds Mr. Right, or is he. She's in her third year of Collage and Sakura gets an unexpected surprise at Oregon University.
1. The Dawn Has Turned Black

To love again? To love you again? By Mad Meg Askevron Chapter one: The Dawn has turned black  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked down the halls of their collage for the first time in their new school. Tomoyo looked almost the same, if more elegant, her long black-violet hair reached down to her waist, her amethyst eyes held a certain regal light to them, and she looked like a queen. Sakura was the opposite, she was completely different, and her friends at Tomeda High wouldn't recognize her. Her hair was shoulder length, and had black streaks running through it and spiked. She was really tall now 6'3, she wore contacts that made her eyes look like a cat's, with the slit pupil and everything. She wore baggy black jeans covered in chains, studs, and safety pins. She had four piercing in her ears and one on the right side of her nose. She had on long black sleeved shirt, over it was a smaller shirt, so it showed a nice, rounded figure. Her T-shirt said " BHAHAHAHA! Sorry I need to practice laughing in you face" in white lettering with rest of the shirt black, she had safety pins all over her shirt.  
She and Tomoyo made quite a picture. Tomoyo dressed in a sundress with plum blossoms along the hem and then, Sakura a head taller dressed in her clothes with heavy eyeliner. They checked in and they headed out for their car. They followed the directions to the large apartment Aunt Sonomi bought them. Sakura drove her black jaguar (A gift from her aunt as a going away present, bough there and they picked it up) up the drive and spotted a beautiful building. Her mouth fell open as she drove up to the intricate iron gates. It was obviously an apartment complex, the place was huge, it had soft pink walls, and rich beautiful gardens. Sakura hit the call button, and a voice asked them who they were through a microphone.  
"Sakura and Tomoyo Kinomoto here." Aunt Sonomi had put them under Sakura's name after much thinking it would probably be easier for the Americans to pronounce.  
"Good morning, your rooms are number 264, fourth floor, please come to the desk to get your keys." The thing buzzed and the gate slid, slowly open. They drove in, and parked the car as close to the door as they could. They got out and they were immediately ascended upon by four bellboys. They grabbed their luggage, 5 packs each and a sewing machine, and placed them on large trolleys. They followed the two girls up to the desk; they got their keys and continued on their way up to their room. When they arrived at the door and Sakura unlocked the door, and they went in, they boys neatly and gently put the bags in the corner. The rest left with only one guy left in the room, Tomoyo gave him a heavy tip and winked before she left the room. He turned to Sakura.  
"Have a nice day and thank you for staying here." He smiled a soft, sweet smile. Sakura smiled back and closed the door behind him. Sakura picked up two packs, she opened one room, Tomoyo was in there, and she'd claimed it for her own. It was lavender color them, with purple and pink peonies as decoration, with a vase of light purple and pink roses. Sakura walked to the door on the other side of the circular room, it would be their living room. There were two more rooms. One door opened into another room, it was a pink room, and it reminded her of home. It had pink walls with roses as bordering, there was a rose wood wardrobe, a rose wood bed with a footboard and head bored painted with gold gilt. There was an empty bookshelf that was quite large, some shelves on the north wall, and a white and pink-stripped couch, chair, and a rose wood dresser heavily carved. She stepped through a door that led to another room. It turned out to be a really large bathroom. It was green marble sink top with a large mirror that took up the sage colored wall. The bathtub was large and had a curtain blacking it with the pattern of an ocean. The shower was tall and had foggy glass panes as sliding doors built into the wall, as if it were a new room. There was a large hamper, and a large pile of fluffy towels and a rack to hang clothes on after you finish drying. She opened the case she had brought in with her and set out her bathroom items. She then went back to the bedroom, and hung up her clothes, put away her jewelry and safety pins. She changed into some fresh clothes, this time into a skimpy black skirt and fishnet that looked like spider webs. She put in and earring that filled all the holes in her ear with one big chain. On the other she only put in silver rings, at the bottom of her ear was a large hoop and the rings gradually got smaller up her ears. She had on a under shirt made out of the same stuff as her leggings, with a black, silk tube top and put an emerald in her nose. She strapped on large combat boots that added several inches, and put on the make up, it was heavy black eyeliner and dark blue shadow that glittered, and last of all she put on a black ribbon choker with a little silver cherry blossom hanging from it. As she left the room she blew a kiss to a rather old teddy bear.  
  
Sakura found Tomoyo setting up the kitchen after checking the 1st room which turned out to be an extra bedroom with reds and gold's them, decorated with hibiscus flowers. Tomoyo worked fast, she already had the living room done, her rooms, and she was adding the last touches to the kitchen, made of more marble though black and white this time. Tomoyo had her hair in a loose braid tied with a purple ribbon. She had on a pair of soft jeans that had plum blossoms sewed on the hems, and a purple top that hung off her shoulders elegantly. She smelled of sweet lavender, and she turned a warm smile on her, the only make up she wore was pink tinted lip balm, and she wore amethyst earrings. She walked over and admired Sakura's outfit. "That turned out nice, we did a wonderful job, maybe we can sell that one, once we get the materials to make more. C'mon lets go and buy our books and get something to eat." Tomoyo took up her purse and Sakura put her wallet and cell phone into a pocket that you couldn't see till you put your hand in it. Sakura picked up her keys, with the new one added, and locked the door behind them. They arrived at the school with no trouble, and went in, they had several people point them to the way to the book counter. At the counter were two guys their age, one was pale, and had soft blue eyes, they held a mysterious air to them, and he had wavy blue-black hair, he was strongly built and tall, but not as tall as Sakura in her boots. The guy next to him was taller, even height with Sakura; he had messy chocolate hair, and amber eyes, muscular, but not overly so. Sakura paid no attention to him but marched right up to the counter. "Welcome to Oregon University." The woman smile yet looked surprised at the sight of her. Sakura smiled sweetly, and took out her wallet. "Books for Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto, please." "I'll need proof of ID." Tomoyo placed her's on the counter along side of Sakura's. "Sakura, those guys are staring at us." Sakura turned to face them, narrowing her eyes, knowing that she looked scary with her clothes, make up and cat eyes that were neon yellow. "What are you looking at?" She half-said and half-growled. The guys jumped. "I'm sorry, it's just that I know two people from Japan with those names, I'm sorry." The dark haired one said. "It's nice to meet you I'm Eriol Hiirigazawa." He bowed to them. "Eriol-kun?!" Tomoyo shirked, the boy looked surprised then delighted, and he nodded excitedly. "It's me and Sakura!" She launched on him and hugged him. Eriol turned to Sakura who had been waiting quietly in the back, aware that Syaoran was starring at her. When Eriol stepped away from Tomoyo, he opened his arms wide, and smiled. Sakura smiled back and entered his warm and friendly arms. He rocked her slightly. He finally pulled her at arm length. "Well Saku-chan that's certainly a change, though I have to say I kind of like it!" he looked her up and down and Sakura laughed. The counter lady coughed politely. "Miss here is your books and schedules." as Sakura reached for the books Eriol grabbed her hand. He stare and her left hand's ring finger, it bore a small gold ring with a large diamond in the shape of a flower, with emeralds cut to shape leaves. "Sakura is this what I think it is?" He looked up to see her smiling. "Yes, his name is Royo Kenshin, he's a really great guy, he'll be coming here to join Tomo-chan and me for school in a few weeks." Just then a girl with beautiful black hair and enchanting ruby eyes bounded up, she wrapped Tomoyo into a large hug. "Tomoyo! I didn't think I'd get to see you again! Where's Sakura?" She looked around and noticed the girl Eriol had hold of, she was dark and beautiful, with strange cat eyes that she'd almost think real, with streaked auburn hair. "Sakura?" The girl nodded, and Meiling pounced upon her. "Oh Mei-chan, it's so good to see you!" The two girls gripped each other. They finally pulled away and smiled at each other. "Have you found a room yet?" "I looked at the dorms but I just don't like it, The guys found them the perfect place but there's no room for me." Her face saddened at this. "Perfect, we have just the room for you at out home. Aunt Sonomi bought us an apartment complex, and not just any complex either." She scooped up the books and started to walk off with Meiling, telling her all about it. Tomoyo had given Eriol the number, and was close behind the other two. She glanced at Syaoran over her shoulder, but kept on going. Eriol laid a hand on his shoulder. "You should have written, or called." A single tear fell down Syaoran's face, Eriol had pulled out her left hand to see the ring, and he had seen a long white scar on Sakura's arm, from her wrist half way to her elbow, right along the path of a blue vein. He cried for her soul, for her engagement, and for her scars on both her body and soul. He quickly whipped his face and went after Eriol.  
  
* * *  
  
Meiling, Tomoyo, and Sakura went out the doors, talking about nothing. Sakura went up to her car, and unlocked the doors with a remote.  
"Nice Jag!" Meiling slid into the back seat with great excitement. "Oh I want a Jag!" Sakura got into the car, and put the key in the ignition.  
"Where do you want to eat, my treat." Asked Tomoyo.  
"How about, that one place, A touch of Grace©! That place is awesome." Sakura nodded and pulled out of the parking lot, she passed a dark blue Mercedes as she pulled out and saw the two guys, Eriol and... Syaoran. Yes Syaoran, the guy who killed my heat till Royo came along, Royo helped me gain some idea of self-esteem, and he helped her heal, in a way nobody else could, he healed her by falling in love.  
Sakura pulled up and parked, they were shown to a table and they ate and talked, and laughed. It seemed like good old times, before they were separated.  
"You know what? Since it's only 11:00, lets go malling!" They cheered.  
"After that I want to try on clothes and stuff, besides we don't have your stuff. I can call Eriol and have him drop it by when we get home." The trio nodded in agreement. They left a tip and Meiling wrote a not that said. "The dark girl wearing spider webs thinks your cute!" without telling them. They paid their bill and left, laughing they pulled up to a large mall. The three girls went in, their first stop was at a place that sold anime and manga. The girls raced in and bought Anime that they never had time to get at home.  
"Do we have a DVD?" Meiling asked while looking at another DVD.  
"Nope, but we can buy one." Tomoyo said distractedly. Meiling just laughed and laughed, Sakura ended up catching her. "Let's pay and go." Meiling said whipping laughter tears from her eyes so as not to smudge her make up. They went to a computer store and bought a new laptop and a DVD player. They went down to Banana Republic, they bought a pair of cool khakis and Meiling bought a silky red skirt, Sakura bought a tiny black shirt, and Tomoyo bought a lavender skirt.  
"Sakura, I dare you to change into an outfit of my choice, wash off your make up, if possible take out your contacts and wear none of your earrings or anything but what I choose." Meiling dared her with a smirk.  
"I take it." Sakura held out her hand and Meiling clasped.  
"Witnessed!" Tomoyo called. Meliing dragged Sakura off; she pulled out several articles of clothing. She dragged her into a jewelry store and bought a pair of earrings, she then went into a make up parlor. The whole while Tomoyo waited on a bench reading a book.  
Meiling stripped her to her underwear, she took her to a sink and scrubbed her down, she took out the make up, and to her utter surprise the black streaks turned out to be colored hair spray. She took out the earrings and the nose ring and put them into a green silk pouch in her pocket. She put her in a skirt, it was a sage green with Japanese scenes embroidered on it, and slit up to the thigh with gold lining. She slipped on a shirt that laced up the back. She got it purposely too small so that it 0only reached just past her side. It showed her every curve, and quite alot of her back, with gold chains hanging down the back with jade balls hanging on the bottom. Meiling took out the earrings and hooked them into her ears; they were diamonds with little emeralds in the center. She placed a necklace that had azure blue jewels along with sea-green gems, both colors depicked on the clothing, stung by an intricate silver braid. She had her slip into some green Chinese silk slippers.  
"Can you take out the contacts?"  
"Yeah." She took them out and threw them away. "I can create more with my cards. Which reminds me..." She lifter her hand and spoke in quiet words. "My power that lies within me, come out to my call, I ask thee, please grow out my hair." She imagined a long flow down past her hips. Meiling clapped when she was done. She bowed. Meiling covered her up with a trench coat, and put her clothes with Tomoyo. She took her into the beauty parlor.  
A woman put on green fake nails with Chinese characters painted on them. A woman put on eyeliner, but only enough to make her lashes seem fuller, she lengthen them, and shadowed her eyes with an opalescent green. She colored her lips with a soft pink. When they were done they stood her in front of a mirror. Sakura grinned and gave two thumbs up. They walked out and Tomoyo clapped. Sakura went in and changed the skirt to white Capri pants with little green flowers at the bottom and braided her soft, new hair.  
They went the day shopping, buying random things. When they got home, and put everything away. Tomoyo called Eriol. "Eriol, We need Meiling's things. Meiling and I have thought of a plan. Me and Meiling are going to pretend to go to sleep, and I want you to think of an excuse to send Syaoran."  
"All right, plan A has started. Bye" they hung up and Tomoyo went to her room, followed by Meiling entering her own. Tomoyo had talked Sakura into putting on the skirt again. She looked alot like she did when she was girl, but changed. She was more graceful, elegant. Sakura sat on the couch watching TV when the doorbell rang. Sakura walked to the door, and the two other girls peeked out their doors to see the exchange.  
When Sakura opened the door she rightly expected to see Eriol, but was shocked cold by the sight of Syaoran. He held a bag in his right hand and a couple of suitcases by his feet.  
"May I come in?" He asked quietly.  
"I don't know, I can't possibly think of what you could say. I mean you haven't talked to me in what nine, ten years? I think you could have said it then. If you hadn't noticed, I moved on, and I don't need you, I thought I did once, but that was along time to think Li-san, and I changed, and I can't change back. Trust me, you wouldn't like me the way I am now. Let's just pretend we never met, and go on with our lives. Good Bye Syaoran." She took the books and the bags just inside the door and closed the door. She heard his footsteps leaving, and she slid down the door, with her back against it. Without a word the two girls took seats next to her, and held her, not saying a word, for right now it would just get in the way. Syaoran couldn't take the glimer of pain and sworrow that marred her gem stone eyes.  
  
Tomoyo had helped Sakura to her bed and to get her in her nightgown, she closed the door quietly and sat next to Meiling, who was sitting on the plush green couch.  
"Meiling," Tomoyo looked at the floor, twisting her hands, a worried face playing on her elegant face. "I think its time I tell you this. Do you remember that long white scar running down the back of Sakura's arm?"  
"Yeah, did she get it in an accident?"  
"No, she tried to kill herself, Eriol found her..."  
  
:Flash back A year ago:  
  
Hey, I'm feeling tired. My time, is gone today. You flew with suicide. Sometimes, that's ok. Hear what others say. I'm here, standing hollow. Falling away from me. Falling away from me. Day, is here fading. That's when, I would say. I flew with suicide. Sometimes kill the pain. I can always say. 'It's gonna be better tomorrow'. Falling away from me. Falling away from me.  
  
Eriol pulled his dark blue Mercedes up in front of Sakura's house, a cozy yellow house. Eriol knocked several times, confused, he had seen Sakura's pink bug in the grage, when she never answered he used his key and went in. He opened himself looking for Sakura's aura. He had come here looking for her, he had a surprise for her, Syaoran. He had finally got the courage to face her after eight, almost nine years of no word from him.  
What he found rocked him back. When a sorceress (or Scorcer) is dying their aura's get really, really low. he found Sakura's beautiful pink and gold aura in just such a state. He raced up to her bedroom, when he came in he was sobbing.  
She lay there in the white sheets of the bed, she wore a simple pink night gown, her cascading, auburn hair fell gracefully and slightly messy around her figure, reaching past her hips, even when it was dried and naturally wavy. Her face was as snowy white as a feild of snow that covered a beautiful medow. Her face had no color at all, her long, thick, black eyelashes rested softly on her paled checks. The left side of her bed was dyed a red-brown color, her left arm bearing a gapping wound still bleeding freely, she must have lost consciousness just as he arrived. There was a small, deadly sharp knife resting in her right hand. He fell to his knees crying and letting them pour, he then heard a thin, raspy whisper "I Love you my little wolf..." Beating me down. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground. Screaming so sad. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground.  
  
(falling away from me). It's spinning round and round. (falling away from me). It's lost and can't be found. (falling away from me). It's spinning round and round. (falling away from me). So down.  
  
Beating me down. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground. Screaming so sad. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground.  
  
Pressing me, they won't go away. So I pray, go away.  
  
He checked her for a pulse, He was grateful to find there was one. He wrapped her up in a softy blanket after stopping the bleeding. Her carried her out to his car, relieved to leave the room that smelled like salty copper. Eriol had never cried so much in one day, and he hoped he never would. It's falling away from me.  
  
Beating me down. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground. Screaming so sad. Beating me, beating me. Down, down. Into the ground.  
  
::End of Flash Back::  
  
Meiling looked dumbfounded, completely horrified and confused.  
"Because Syaoran..."  
"Yes, I want to show you something." Tomoyo walked over to Sakura's bedroom door. "Look in side." Before Meiling Sakura was harmless. her hair was no longer short and streaked, just cascading falls of auburn, she looked like an angel, and her face was soft and sweet. She had none of her piercing in, but you could tell she had them, she wore green silk pajamas, and it broke Meiling's heart, she could see a glimpse of her scar on her fore arm. The room smelled sweetly of roses and moonflowers that floated from the open door/window that lead to a stone balcony.  
"Sakura, oh poor Sakura." she cried softly and silently. Tomoyo gently pulled her away, her arm wrapped around Meiling as she cried with empthy for the girl Sakura had lost, she could never be innocent and un marked. She would bear her scars and pain for the rest of her life, even if she had fallen in Love with another person.  
"I must ask you to tell no one, absolutly no one that you know." Meiling nodded, helped Tomoyo clean up the living room and kitchen, it was a mess, they had eaten all the chocolate in the house. "I'll go grocery shopping tomarrow." Tomoyo set the last plate away and went to her room. She dressed in a soft white gown Sakura had made her, it was exactly like a 17th century dress a noble might wear, except softer for sleeping. Tomoyo picked up her comb and softly worked it through her silky locks. She began to sing without notcing what she was doing.  
  
Meiling was dressed in silky red shorts and a matching spegtti strap shirt showing her mid-drift. Her raven hair was loose and she sat a vanity table on the chair. Her hair nearly brushed the carpeted floor. She worked a mother of pearl combe through her hair, braiding it in a loose braid. as she lay in her soft bed she heard Tomoyo's soft, sweet voice singing.  
  
Sakura had laid in bed, unable to sleep, pretending to be asleep to the girls when they had looked in on her. Sakura got out of bed and lit only a small lamp, just enough to see by. She still had on the green out fit, she slipped out of it, and hung it up so as not to wrinkle it. She put on a black, satin, fittend night gown, it pooled around her feet and the neck hung off her shoulders, baring her soft, white neck. She left her hair loose after combing it. She slipped on some soft balck shoes. She slipped out of her room silently. She was in the circular living room, it was of dark and pale greens, she heard Tomoyo's song as she got ready for bed.  
  
You try to hide the pain,  
But I can still see the vestage of tears,  
The blood shot eyes,  
some how I know you cried yourself to sleep,  
Like you have,  
Every night,  
For the past year,  
It hurts me to know your heart has gone to stone,  
You don't bleed any more,  
You ran out of blood,  
Your tears turn black,  
And your face is stained,  
I know the man,  
Who is stained with blood,  
Your blood,  
I cry for you my friend,  
I cry for her heart,  
I cry for her soul,  
I hope she learns  
To Hope again,  
For I have seen that dead look in her eyes,  
Those beautiful emerald eyes,  
They use to glow with life and light,  
So now my friend,  
I hope you dream,  
I dream that you will hope,  
I pray that you find you one true love.  
  
Tomoyo's sweet voice trailed off softly and meaningfully. A single tear fell down Sakura's face, she silently left the rooms and went out side at a run, She wandered through the gardens finally settling down on a stone bench it had a small apple tree shading it, it was surrounded with large Moon flower bushes. She curled up her head reting on the bark, her knees pulled up to her chest.  
What none of them told Sakura was that Eriol and Syaoran lived in the smae Aparatment complex. Syaoran had, by pure chance, seen Sakura run out into the gardens as her stood on his bedroom blacony. His room was just a floor above hers though two sets of rooms down form hers. He found the little spot she had found, it was almost impossable to see at night. She had fallen asleep on the tree, he settled himself down, he slowly and gently moved her so that her curled form was nestled up against hims, her head resting on his chest. Sakura felt hte warmth, it was a cool September night and the satin of her nightgown grew very cold quickly. Her thin, plae arms snkaed out to wrap around his waist in her sleep. Syaoran grinned and wrapped his rather large coat around them. he settled back, going into a light doze, if she moved he would be instantly awake. When he could not sleep anylonger he just stroked her long, silky hair.  
When it had reached around three in the morning, He tucked the coat up around her and scooped her up into his arms. Walked up to her room, and knocked gentally. A sleepy and slightly mussed Tomoyo opened the door very surprised. She steped back, her elegant white gown making her look even more queenly dispite her dishiveled state. He followed Tomoyo into Sakura's room when her laid her in bed, he tucked her in, completely forgetting about the coat. She snuggled down into the pillow and as he was leaving he heard her whisper in her sleep.  
"I ...Love...you...little wolf..." SHe turned over in her sleep mumbling something about mounds of chocolate, but not before he caught the glimer of a tear, it gleamed silver in the moon light and sparkled. He felt like crying as well. WHen he had come back into the living room Tomoyo set him on the couch and pushed a cup of hot tea into his hands.  
"What was she doing outside?!" Tomoyo shouted quietly so as not to wake Meiling or Sakura.  
"I don't know, I saw her running out side through my window and went to check on her. I found her sleeping on a stone b ench with her face up against the tree. So I wrapped her up, got her warm and brought her here." Tomoyo nodded and smiled at him.  
"Thank you, but plese don't mention it to her, lets just say she won't be s grateful as I am."  
"Tomoyo, I have a question." Syaoran stared down into his tea cup. Tomoyo could tell from the look on his face that it was something that had been bothering him. She nodded at him to continue. "That scar, on Sakura's arm, she tried to kill heerself, d-didn't she? B-because of m-me?" He was sobbing now, Tomoyo took the cup away and gathered the man in a comforting hold, letting him cry on her shoulder as she patted his back.  
"Don't worry I made sure she has too much to live for, even if it ment setting her up with Royo. I just hope he dosn't hurt her, otherwise I will kill him myself." This coming from the gentel, pettite woman, and know it it was the hwole truth, was a bit frightning. "Well come on, you need to get back to bed. She whiped his face off with a klnex, and put the cup in the kitchen, she gave his shoulders one last squese. "Don't worry about Sakura." He nodded but wouldn't look her in the eyes. He left and headed to his own room, as he looked out into the garden, he could see where they had been, and one silver tear crept down his face.  
  
Sakura's eyes shot open. She had just dreamed that she was out on a stone bench with Syaoran, curled up, wrapped in his warm arms, and that he was crying and stroking her hair. She could see that it was a corpse that he cradled, her face had gone snow white, and she could see a long, gapping, gash running down her arm. Kero mumbeled in his sleep, telling her to go back to bed.  
  
***End of Chapter One***  
  
Well I can't lay claim on Falling Away from Me, tha's KoRn but "I cry for you" is mine!  
  
Disclamier: I don't own ccs, I don't own Jaguars (Sobs), or BUGS (Sobs) but I do own Touch of Grace and "I cry for you" oh and the apartment complex, jewelry, clothing, something else I can't think of. All those who review will go on my Thank you list at the end of every chapter, and I will answer what questions I can. Let me know the verdict and if I should continue, I have pretty much the whole story finished, I just have to write the epilouge. If you have any Ideas for songs at the wedding, (I think I'm going to fit in Cold Play's Yellow) let me know!  
  
The Infamous Mad Meg 


	2. Trembling Heart of a Dying Man

To Love Again, To Love You Again?

By Mad Meg Askevron

Chapter 2: The Trembling Heart of a Dying Man

Sakura woke up that morning at six, the gray dawn was just barly touching her room, she could see the sky was still clinging to the last of the velvety darkness of the night. Sakura walked out onto the balcony, her arms hugging her slim waist. Her sofy auburn hair cascading, messily, down her back Sakura shivered as she looked down and saw the stone bench from her dream, she stared down at it, takeing in the almost too sweet secnt of the flowers waking. She didn't know how long she had been out htere but when she looked at the clock it was time to wake up Tomoyo. Sakura walked over to a large stero, and picked up a CD titled "Wake up call" she placed it into the CD drive and Hit number ten, "Sucide Note " she cranked it high, hit play and went into the bath room. All over the apartment the rooms were filled with this loaud throbing and the sckrich of electric gitars. Meiling fell out of bed to the sound of, 

_Every night, you wrote a line with a bloody broken bottel,_

And everyday,

You wish it all away,

Why don't you pull the pen,

On Achrinidia McConnel,

I wanted to believe,

Bodies swinging from tress,

Struggling to stand,

With your head in your hands,

I stole a glass stand,

from a dying man,

I wanted to believe,

As I watched your world crumbling in your hands,

I wanted to believe,

As you raised a glass to your last stand,

I wanted to believe you would win,

The war in your head I did not understand,

I did not understand,

Every night,

The questions poured out,

Of your wounded eye,

Damn dark place,

Every day,

You use to pray,

Listen to the black raven sing,

You wanted to believe,

As you were falling to your daze,

Struggling to stand,

With you life in your hand,

The sad last stand,

I'm a broken man,

I wanted to believe that as I watched your world crumble in your hands, (male and female singing)

I wanted to believe,

As you raised your glass to your last stand,

I wnated to believe,

That you would win,

That war inside your head I did not understand,

I did not understand, (by himself)

I wanted to believe, (two again)

As I watched your world crumble in your hands,

I wanted to believe,

As you raised your glass to your last stand,

I wnated to believe,

That you would win,

That war inside your head I did not understand,

I did not understand, (by himself)

And the questions poured out,

And the questions poured out,

I did not understand, (woman in the back ground words ar unintelligable)

Did not understand,

Did not understand,

Did not understand,

The sound of you falling,

Did not understand,

There's the trembling heart,

Did not understand,

Of a dying man,

Did not understand,

The sound of a trembling heart...

All the while the song played Sakura was getting ready to face the world, She dried her smooth skin with a fluffy, white towel. She placed over her silky blakc under wear, a black velvet dress, the dress ended mid-thigh, and it was a full circle skirt. It was sprinkled wit rienstones, the sleeves were wide and belled down to her knees with a ring peice that fited over her middle finger, just a plain band of silver. Over that she slipped dn a really loose over shiert, it was to strips of lack leather, it laced up the sides, only covring her stomach and ending at her belly button. She tied the black cords tight, she pulled on torn fish net stokings, the boots were large and thick, lacing all the way to mid-shin. She pulled out her change card. 

"The power of darkness that hides my star, I call upon thee, realese my card!" The change card zoomed out and changed her hair to a red, purple, black. her eyes slitted and became neon yellow. Sakura took her hair which flowly faded down to diffrent colors. She pulled up her hair into a really high pony tail, it had briads through it engin in little black bells, from the tie holding her hair, there were strips of torn black lace and cord running through her hair. Sakura put on really heavy eye liner and then shadowed it with an almost black brown to soften the edges. she then dusted the rest of the upper eye with a sparkly twilight blue. She put on a thick chocker of black lace that had a large silver cross hanging from it. She painted her nails a black that whne you turned it into the light it shimmered blue it was called "Obsidane blue" She stepped out of the bathroom and turned off the stero. Meiling and Tomoyo were up and dessing. Sakura went to the kitchen only to find that they hadn't bought any groceies.

She picked up her wallet and hooked the chain to a little loop she had added as a after thoguht.

"I'll be back, I'm going food shoping, I'll bring you back some breakfast buritos from McDonald's!" Sakura got sleepy grunts from the rooms and she left, her boots clunking on the floor. Skuar waited by the elvator, the doors opened and to her utter horro Syaoran was in it. Skura's face was placid and without emotion.

"Sakura-" He started to say, turning towards her. Sakura's neon yellow cat eyes narrowed as she looked him in the face.

"Do I know you?" she asked coldly, and with extra malice.

"Sakura, please won't you even hear what I have to say?"

"I don't care." She turned away from him.

"The elders would let me! I could even write to Meiling! I wasn't even aloud to leave the house!" Sakura slowly looked at him, he thought he had gotten her when she said so clodly that he thought he felt the tempture drom twenty decrese.

"What part of "I don' care." don't you understand. Sayoran give it up, I have Royo now, I love him and he loves me, He is the only reason I'm alive right now!" she thrust her arm at him baring the long white scar that was tinted pink and jagged, It was almost as wide as her little finger. "Do you know what this is? Have you any clue what you did to me?" 

"It was my fault please Sakura."

"Then you shouldn't have loved me Li-san, it's as simple as that." He grabbed her arm as she was about to leave the elevator when the door opened.

"Sakura, no it's not, how could I not love you, even though you have changed, I still love you, no matter what you have become!" Sakura jerked her arm out of his grip and he could see the glimmer of tears in her eyes as she ran out the building.

* * *

Sakura cranked up the music in her jaguar, the laoud music dark and vibrating. She passed the green light heading a store she had seen before. It was a book store but she could do the grocireis later, right now she just wanted a whole lot of coffe. Sakura went into the little cafe at the back of the large book shop. Sakura was sitting at the table listing to the song that, ironically, was the wake up call for Tomoyo. Sakura looked over hearing raised voices. The was girl, she was not very tall, she had dark auburn hair, she had a hour-glass figure, smooth pale skin, roses in her cheeks. She had sleek, blue glasses, and Sakura coulodn't make out her eyes from here, but she could tell they were full and long, the girls face wasn't particullary beautiful, but it had so much animation and carachter that you never thought she was plain. She was wearing fairly baggy blue jeans and a t-shirt that said "My imagninary friend says you have issues." The woman was yelling at a much taller guy, he had fly away chestnut hair, he was strongly chisled and was classically handsome. He had honey brown eyes, and bronze skin. He wore black jeans with a firy bragon, and a plain gry shirt.

"No Jessie, I won't take it anymore. I told you when we got together that if you hit me I would hit you back and leave, and I am!" The woamn raised her hand to slap him. He grabbed her wrist with crushing force. The girl's knees started to buckle. Sakura noticed she was the only one who saw the whole thing. Sakura set a detrimened look on her face. As she approched the ex-couple she head the man say in a forcful voice. 

"You will be mine Meg, you don't have a choice." Sakura gripped his bicep, her cat eyes narrowed and mencing.

"Yes she does. Now let go our I will brake your arms in four places." The guy spat at her feet, and she gripped harder, twisting his arm behind his back, making him let go of the giel who was sobbing. She shovd the man out the doors, and wrapped her arms around the sobbing woman. the woman could not be any older than Sakura, and she helped her back to Sakura's table. It had a dark red couch, and she settle the troubbled woman into the seat.

"I thought he loved me!' The girl violently ripped off an engagement ring and slammed it on to the table. Sakura hushed the girl, finally she stopped crying, it was then that she really looked at Sakura, Sakura was afraid the girl would be repulsed. The the girl smiled. "You remind me of my best friend back in oklahoma. He wore clothes like you do, he was really nice, I miss him. I only came to Oregan for Jessie. I don't know what I'm going to do though, I have no money to go home." Slowly tears leacked out again. She agrily wipped them away. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm tellling you my life story when I don't even know your name!"

"Sakura." She could see the girl's face full of confusement. "My name is Sakura." The girl smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you for getting rid of the creep for me, now all I need is a giant tub of chocolate ice cream." Sakura nodded, she gave Meg her phone number nad said good bye to the girl. Sakura finished her coffe, and left for home feeling whole lot better.

That night Sakura called Royo, for the first time since she got here.

"Hi is Royo Kenshin there?" Sakura asked politely, slightly confused that a woman would be answering the phone.

"Hi, this is Royo, can I help you." Royo asked politly if distractly, just the sound of his soft baritone voice warmed Sakura.

"Nice to know that you've already forgotten your future wife!" She said teasingly and sweetly.

"I would never. I take you're all settled in? I won't be long to join you, are you having fun over there?" 

"Yep, and me Tomo have a new room mate. Meiling Li. Not having all the fun though, my ex is here it seems. Well I have to go, love you."

"Love you."

Later when all the girls got home.

Sakura, Tomoyo and Meiling sat in the living room just talking, sitting around eating chocolate in the P.J. Meiling wore a sliky, red out fint that was sort of a large shirt that reached just past her knees. Tomoyo wore a soft purple crop top that had spegitti straps and and matching short-shorts, and Sakura had a black silk chinese styled shirt with matching pants.

"How did you met Royo?" Meiling asked as a random convesation topic.

"Well..."

* * * The First Time Sakura Met Royo* * *

__

*Just a day,

Just an ordinary day.

Just tryin to get by.*

Sakura set up the picnic on a grassy spot, it had just enough shade and the perfect amount of Sunshine. She sat down on the soft blanket and set out the food her father had made the day before. This was a business picnic, Touya couldn't make it so it was just her and her father. Just then Sakura noticed a guy who was staring at her. 'Okay, I know I look strange but still he shouldn't be staring **that** much!' Sakura had on black, baggy, jean shorts that reached just past her knee, torn nylons, black combat boots, a shirt from Hot Topic that said "My imaginary friend says you have issues." She had on black, spider web lace gloves. Her hair was in a long braid with streaks of black in them, It had black cords and torn black lace braided into it. The out fit was of her own design. He had short black hair, and fair skin with a few freckles, a muscular body and a sexy smile. His eyes were fathomless blue and fringed with thick black lashes. He wore ordinary blue jeans and a green cotton shirt. He saw her looking and quickly looked back at the soft, fluffy, white cloads floating around in the sky. It was a solar eclips, he had put on welders glasses so that he could see it.

__

*Just a boy,

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky.*

He waved Sakura over and handed her a pair of glasses as well, she settled down next to him on his blanket and watched the eclips with him, looking out the courner of her cat eyes at him once and a while. She tried to think of what it was that reminded her of him. 'A shooting star, that it, when a star gets to it brightes and streaks across the sky, always moving and lovelyest thing in the world...He shines like a shooting star'

__

*And as he asked if I would come along

I started to realize-

That everyday you find 

Just what he's looking for,

Like a shooting star he shines.*

He took his glasses off and asked in a warm baritone voice.

"Would you like to join me and some of my friends in a picnic, I got here first, who ever you came with is welcome to join us, I'm here with my mom. Would you like to meet her?" Sakura nodded, he got up and held out a hand toward her.

__

*He said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand?

And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words

Although they did not feel

For I felt what I had not felt before

You'd swear those words could heal.*

Even though she had just met him, Sakura could feel her cracked heart fill and slowly become whole. She knew that some how she had fallen in love with a total stranger. This stranger with eyes of bottomless blue, and shone like shooting star.

__

*And as I looked up into those endless eyes 

His vision borrows mine.

And to know he's no stranger,

For I feel I've held him for all of time.

And he said take my hand,

Live while you can

Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand

in the palm of your hand.*

Royo and Sakura shared their first kiss, surrounded by roses, standing in what seemed like the garden of Eden. The stars seemed to glow all the brighter, and they glowed just like his eyes, and she knew that he too was in love.

"You are like a dream, like the shining of a star." He whispered to her and leaned in for another kiss.

__

*Please come with me,

See what I see.

Touch the stars for time will not flee.

Time will not flee.

And you must be

Just a dream, just an ordinary dream.*

Royo knelt down on one knee. "Will you marry me Sakura Nadashiko Kinomoto?" Sakura took the ring, placed it on her finger. Royo scooped her up into his arms and kissed her, the most passionate kiss in history, Cleopatra Anthony couldn't even compare. 

__

*As I wake in bed

And the boy, that boy, that ordinary boy.

Or was it all in my head?

Did he asked if I would come along

It all seemed so real.

But as i looked to the door,

I saw that boy standing there with a deal.*

Royo was the first man she had ever shared a bed with. She had moved into his apartment, Sakura woke for the first time in her new life and she was afraid that when she opened her eyes she wouldn't be in his bed, in his room, in his house, but back in her little pink room filled with stuffed animals. Finally she got the courage to open her eyes, he stood in the door way with a tray of brakfast and roses.

__

*And he said he my take my hand,

Live while you can,

Don't you see your dreams right in the palm of your hand

right in the palm of your hand,

right in the palm of your hand.*

Royo sat at the couch on a sunday morning, snuggled up with Sakura watching T.V, eating ceral.

"You know what, ehydon't we go to Oregan University for collage next year for out third year. I know how much you want to get away from all the momries here, so lets move, we can make ourselves a life there, and you won't have to remember..." Sakura looked into his eyes and she smiled, nodded and kissed him for understanding her pain.

__

*Just a day, just an ordinary day

Jus tryin to get by.*

Sakura got off the plane and with Tomoyo and got ready to face her new life, soon to be joined by Royo.

__

*Just a boy, 

Just an ordinary boy.

But he was looking to the sky.* 

* * *End of the flash back* * *

Sakura smiled dreamily. Tomoyo had a little smile in playing on her lips, and Meiling sparkled.

"That is so beautiful Sakura, it reminds me of a song..."

"Just an "Ordinary Boy"?" Sakura asked softly. "That's our song." The girls talked late into the night, talking about past boyfriends and crushes.

The end of Chapter two

Well what do you think, well Reviews are always a favorite, though if you're just going to piss me off, don't bother. Constructive criticism is acceptable.

The Thank You List:


	3. Fours Company

By Mad Meg Askevron Chapter Three: Fours company  
  
Sakura was vegging on the couch, watching T.V. she wasn't even sure what was going on, "American TV is so confusing..." Tomoyo was out on a date with Eriol and Meiling went to see a movie Sakura had no intrest in seeing. Sakura was dozing off when there came a knock on the door. Sakura shouted at them that she would be there in just a second and leaped up, she strightened her black jeans and her plain, loose, gray T-shirt. Her toseled her short black-auburn hair. She opened the door, tweaking on of her earings. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was at the door, and she grinned widely.  
"Royo!" Sakura hugged him and helped the bell boys carry in his suite cases. She gave one of them a twenty and locked the door behind them. She helped him carry his stuff into her room, she hung up his clothes while he set up his bathroom. When he came out he whistled.  
"Impresive place." He came over and wrapped his arms around her waist he kissed her. Sakura grinned and broke away. putting some of his clothes away, she heard the front door open and close.  
"Sakura?" Meiling's voice called out. Royo's eyes held a myschivious glint and said.  
"I'll take care of this." Royo exited the room, and Meiling's eyes went round, then narrowed.  
"I have trained in fighting all my life, I can and will kick your ass. What did you do to Sakura?" Got down into a crouch.  
"I killed her." He said calmly.  
"Basterd!" She snarled. She swung a side kick at his face, but all of a sudden a small, white hand grasped her ankle. It wasn't his either. Meiling looked at who grabbed her, and was shocked to see a beaming Sakura.  
"I see you met Royo. Meiling Royo, Royo Meiling." Royo held out his hand to her, he quickly looked her over, and winked. Meiling hesitantly shook his hand. She didn't like this Royo fellow from the start, but she wouldn't let Sakura know that. She politely excused herself to her room where she flopped onto her bed.  
When Tomoyo came home, Meiling went into her room to talk, Sakura and Royo had gone out to dinner. Meiling knocked on the door and heard a muffled welcome, Meiling flopped onto one of the soft purple couches as Tomoyo took out her earings and put them in a jewelry box on her vanity table.  
"What's up?" Tomoyo sat on her bed and looked at the raven haired woman. She looked away from her long time friend, looking uneasy.  
"It's about Royo, he showed up today, but...I don't like him, the way he looked me over, the wink. He was probably just joking but still." Tomoyo frowned and for moment Meiling thought she was going to yell at her.  
"I know what you mean, he looked at me that way too, with that little michevious smile, I don't like him either but I never found the courage to tell Sakura." Tomoyo looked worried. "Do you think we could ask Syaoran to keep an eye on him"  
"Syaoran would do anything to protect Sakura. If I phrase it right he'll do it." Meiling picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello?" A strong a baritone voice came from the other line.  
"Hey Syaoran, it's Meiling. I need ask something of you."  
"What?" his voice was weary and cautious.  
"Well I met Sakura's fiance today, and Tomoyo and I we just talking and we decided, we don't trust him, we think he may be cheating on Sakura, and we don't want Sakura to get hurt. But if we told her our suspisons she might think we're just jeluious, and might get hurt even worse. So we were wondering if you might keep an eye on him, you know, protect Sakura from the sleeze ball we think he is." Syaoran sighed and agreed before hanging up. Tomoyo and Meiling cheered.  
"Well I'm going to my room." Meiling went back to her room.  
  
The weeks and school seemed to go by fast, Sakura had never been happier in her life. She was with the man she loved. But what she didn't know was that her friend's suspisons were true. Royo was cheating on her. Syaoran tried to tell Sakura but she told him to get him and his lies out of her life. He had missed his chance and to get over it. It was Royo's birthday and they went out to celebrate, much to Sakura's unhappy surprise Royo had invited Syaoran. Royo had gotten drunk that night and things had turned for worse. Sakura's world was about to come crashing down around her, and she will learn what true love is by the end of this story.  
  
Sakura was coming down the hall, when she heard Royo talking to someone. Sakura's brow wrinkled as she frowned prettily. She wore an elegant black dress; it was very tight in the bodice, tied up in the back showing almost all of her back. The skirt hung low on her hips and a train yet slightly higher in the front so she wouldn't trip, it was sleeveless and had a daring neckline.  
"Hey come here lovely lady, why don't you sit on my lap?" Sakura then heard Meiling's furious voice.  
"No! Don't come near me, and I'll tell Sakura that you're cheating on her!"  
"No you won't." He said silkily. She could hear him get up. "You wouldn't want to hurt her, now would you."  
"Well no..." Meiling said hesitantly.  
"Then give me a kiss." Right at that moment Sakura decided to make her presence known. She slammed the door open, marched up to a surprised Royo and hit him with full force in they eye. She spun around and left. Throwing over her shoulder at Meiling.  
"Don't worry Meiling, I'm not mad at you, thank you for standing up for me." Sakura continued to leave and Meiling slid down the wall in her red pajamas. Tomoyo coming out of her room at that moment. Looking bedraggled. She saw the mess, dragged Meiling into her room and locked the door. They heard Royo knock on the door, he was obviously drunk,  
"Come on girls, it's okay I won't bite, hard." Meiling had called Syaoran as soon as she got in, and as Royo started to pound harder and they pushed a wardrobe up against the door, they head Syaoran enter.  
"I think it's time you go home." He said coldly.  
"Hey this isn't your problem!" They heard Royo yell drunkenly.  
"It is when you try and attack my family and friends. Don't make me through you out."  
"Try it! HEY PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN YOU ASS HOLE! PUT ME DOWN NOW DAMN IT!" They heard him throwing the guy into the elevator and sent him down. He called the desk and asked security to remove him from the building. He knocked on the door and two girls quickly unblocked it. The minute Meiling got through the door she grabbed his shoulders.  
"You have to go after her, no this isn't a choice, you have to go!" Syaoran nodded and raced out of the apartment.  
  
End of Chapter.  
  
I know it's short but the whole thing will be, I think there will be only two chapters and a epilouge to go. Reviews are good. Flames bad, if you flame me, what ever God, Goddess, Fairy, Sprite, Tree you worship will come and kick your ass! Thank You List: 


	4. A Song In The Rain

By Mad Meg Askevron Chapter Four: A song in the Rain  
  
Sakura pulled her car over and ran out into the rain. It was her favorite park, it was full of roses, but they were all closed up and she huddled up in the rain it was late fall and almost winter, the rain was freezing, not long till it became snow. Her hair had come loose from its bun and the illusion spell forgotten and goner, her curl, auburn hair was soon soaking wet, hanging in wet, silky ringlets around her. She shivered in the rain. She looked up into the stormy clouds and could see a twinkle of a star as the clouds opened for a moment. Syaoran stood behind a tree unnoticed. He was about to come out when her heard her song soft and melodious, and melancholy. " I just want to sleep forever, You broke my heart, Into a thousand pieces, I thought you were my one true love, I thought you would be there till the end, I just want to sleep forever, With the tears on my cheeks, I want to forget the pain, The pain of loss, The pain without my love, I just want to sleep forever, Never to wake, For my breath to still, And my eyes to glaze, The spark of life gone forever, And only your touch can bring me to life, I just want to sleep forever, Knowing you never wish to see me again, Knowing that the pain I feel, Is almost physical, My soul bleeds, I just want to sleep forever, Never to see the hate in your eyes, Never to see you shun me, And most of all, I want to sleep forever, Dreaming of your smile, I'll never have it again, And even now as I look to the sky, Your star burns out form the sky, That star that guided me, The star I named hope, Is gone, I just want to sleep forever, Creating my own field of stars, Only my one and only, Can wake my from this sleep of death, My star, My hope, My love, You have left me, I just want to sleep forever, I don't know that I can ever heal, This broken heart of mine, That seems to break all the time, So now I give this last kiss, This kiss of death, The death of my soul, My heart, My love, So now, I sleep forever, Good bye, To those who thought they loved me, Good bye, I sleep forever, This sleep of Death."  
Sakura laid down on the bench, in this rain if she fell asleep and stayed for long she'd get hypothermia and die, frozen to death. She whispered to nobody Syaoran could see.  
"I you my heart, wasn't that enough for you..." The last word Syaoran never head, she was speaking too quietly, but we know. She had said a name, a name that meant Wolf, a little wolf. Syaoran ran over to her, scooping her up into his arms, not caring how wet he got. He ran for his car, he put her in the back seat, wrapped up in several blankets, she was unconscious. He got her to her door; people had stared at him but kept their peace. He didn't have time to get her to a hospital, it was a two-hour drive and by then she might die, the complex was only five minutes. He unlocked her the door to the three girls' home. Tomoyo and Meiling had left, probably looking for her. He rushed into Sakura's room and into her bathroom. He stripped her down; not even bothering with modesty, at a time like this it wasn't important. He filled the bath half way with cool water, he took off his tuxedo jacked and threw it off to the side, and rolled up his sleeves. He put her in the bathtub and slowly turned of the hot water, water slowly warmed, but not to fast. Her wrapped her hair up in a towel and held her up so she wouldn't drown.  
After a while, he saw her eyelids twitch when she finally stopped shivering and the water was pretty warm. She opened her eyes and looked into his, she smiled slightly and closed her eyes for a second and sat up. He fetched her robe and helped her stand up. He unplugged the tub and when she tried to walk, she nearly fell. He scooped her up again, her weak protests falling on his deaf ears. He set her down on the couch and got a warm blanket, and got fire going, he set her on his lap and wrapped them both up with the blanket. She fought sleep until her eyes couldn't stay open any longer. She snuggled up close; her head resting over his heart, lulled by the soft yet strong beat. His chest was warm but not overly so, and she felt warm and safe in his strong arms. Her still slightly damp hair was like a silk blanket over Syaoran's left arm, and he too fell asleep on the large comfortable couch, with the sleeping woman sleep close and warm. While he slept the two girls returned depressed for not finding her. They stopped not making a sound, they could see the two curled up in front of the fire, Sakura was in a robe and Syaoran's expensive, silk shirt showed water stain on the front. He was jacketless and his sleeve still rolled up.  
"It's okay, I'm awake." Sakura said softly, barely audible. "Meiling please don't worry, I'm not going to blame you for, R-Him being an ass hole." Sakura had a tiny smiled on her lips, and then she rested her head back on Syaoran's chest. Tomoyo and Meiling went into Tomoyo's Room. They went into the bathroom, Meiling took the walk-in shower and Tomoyo took the bathtub. They warmed quickly and got out. Tomoyo told Meiling to wait there, she got a to sets of nightgowns out of the giant closet. Tomoyo wore her 17th century styled nightgown and gave Meiling a red outfit. Tomoyo had just finished it earlier, in the after noon. It was soft and comfortable. It was tight around the bodice, but not uncomfortably so, it flared below the hips into a full skirt. I had splits from three inches from the top of the skirt all the way to the bottom. When she walked in it you could see her shapely legs. Tomoyo braided her hair, and they settled down in her bed. They had decided that Meiling would sleep in Tomoyo's room so as not to disturb the two next door, and Meiling didn't want to be alone after what happened only two hours ago.  
  
Syaoran had moved Sakura and himself to Sakura's Bedroom. He had to sleep here. He had left his house key in his living room and Eriol had gone on a trip the day before. He couldn't get into his house. He took off his shoes and after much mental debate, his shirt. He was glad he had on an undershirt. He settled down in her bed, he lay down, facing her. She wrapped her arms around him in her sleep, and wound her legs around his, her head once again against his chest.  
  
Dawn. Syaoran had woken up as the light of the false day tinted the sky gray. The window curtains were slightly open, and he could see the sky, he watched the sky slowly turn from a dark purple to gray, to a light, light blue. He looked down at the figure pressed close to him. Her hair fell around them in fiery cascades as the sunrise hit the waves. Her skin was soft as a rose petal, her cheeks held a soft blush, and her lips were small, delicate and tinted pink by the balm of natural beauty. Her lashes almost brushed her cheeks, thick and black. Her face was soft and serene, but he knew he had to leave. He got up and went into the bathroom. He took a shower, and noticed that his shirt and jacked were folded, and a stack of clean clothes were neck to him. There was a note on top covered in Tomoyo and Meiling's handwriting.  
  
Tomoyo: Morning Syaoran, I made these for you, you can take them home and please ware them. Meiling: You two were adorable last night, you should have seen yourselves! There is breakfast waiting the kitchen, and on the key peg there is a spare key to our apartment and yours You can come in anytime you want to, use the kitchen, the bathroom, Sakura's bedroom... Meiling stop! Don't worry about it, we left to go run some errands. See ya later if you're not up by noon.  
  
Meiling and Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran pulled on a pair of comfortable black jeans and a green T- shirt with bold lettering across the front.  
" Are you sure you wanna do that?" Syaoran chuckled; a note fell out of the shirt.  
  
Sakura made that shirt. -Tomoyo  
  
Syaoran pulled it over his head and left the bathroom. Sakura was still sleeping; he bent over and kissed her forehead. He put on his shoes, and entered the kitchen. Where yet another note was waiting this time it was from Meiling.  
  
I ate your eggs, I hope you didn't want them... -Meiling  
  
Syaoran glared at the note, he ate the bacon and pancakes and drank the Orange juice. He picked up his keys and adds them to his car keys, and softly closed the door. Not seeing Sakura standing, yawning, in the doorway of her bedroom. He locked the door behind him and took the elevator to his car.  
Sakura went back to her bedroom and into the untouched part. She decided it was time to get over the past. She pulled on a pair of light blue jeans with cherry blossoms on the hem, and a light pink shirt that said. "Cherry Blossom Festival of 2003" She combed out her tangled auburn locks and magically shortened it to just past her shoulders. The earrings were all taken out except for a pair of small emeralds in each ear and nothing in her nose. She looked into her mirror and Emerald eyes twinkled happily.  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Please review; tell me what you think. No flames, you'll just get bad karma for pissing me off because I'm special and you're not suppose to mess with special people. Thank You List: 


	5. Will You, Can You Love Me Again?

By Mad Meg Askevron The Last Chapter: Will you, Can you love me again?  
  
Sakura grabbed what bags she could, with the help of Tomoyo and Meiling. They all go into Sakura's old Jaguar, instead of the flashy silver, BMW. They drove to the airport in complete silence, when they arrived nobody spoke till Sakura had her bags loaded up. Tomoyo and Meiling as one gathered Sakura into their arms. They were broken up as they saw Meg racing towards them. Her hair flying like s silky banner behind her, she launched herself into Sakura's arms.  
"I know it's pointless to talk you out of it, I wouldn't even dream of it, but lets go for the cliché, don't forget me. I'll miss you." Sakura nodded and smiled a watery smile.  
"I don't want any of you to tell Syaoran or Eriol, or Royo where I've gone. If you have to tell Royo something, tell him to go to Touya's collage, he doesn't know it, he's never meet Touya, and tell him to ask for Touya Kinomoto, he'll get his just desserts."  
  
It had only been a week since Sakura had returned home. She was singing in the kitchen as she made blue berry pancakes. She wore comfortable blue jeans and a dark blue T-shirt that said "Underworld", her hair was shoulder length and shiny auburn without any kind of streaks. She hummed a song of Hikaru Utada's Deep River CD.  
"I wanna be with you..." Sakura flipped another pancake, as Touya entered the kitchen.  
"So are you going to transfer to my Collage?" He asked as he flipped open the newspaper that Sakura had laid out for him on the table. She put a helping of Scrambled eggs on his plate, two pieces of bacon, and three pancakes.  
"Thanks kiauji." Sakura glared at him as she fixed a plate for her father, as he walked down the steps. He looked the same except for crows feet around his eyes, and his smile lines were deeper, and a full head of silver head. He said good morning and settled at the table.  
"Sakura, this looks wonderful, you did a beautiful job." Sakura beamed.  
"I'm making dumplings and rice for dinner."  
"I'll be sure to come home early. Are you going to look at houses again today?" Sakura nodded as she at her breakfast in a hurry. She had to pick up her car today, it was shipped from the U.S. Sakura neatly washed the dishes after the guys were done and left, she was driving her black and emerald green BMW motorcycle, a reluctant gift from Touya. She put in her leather jacket, leather gloves, and her matching black, chrome helmet. She wore comfortable black boots, good for riding, She kicked the engine alive, and rode out of the garage. She loved the feel of leaning forward and going down the high ways. She distantly felt her short hair whipping around her shoulders and neck. She finally reached the port, and she found an unexpected surprise waiting with her car, Eriol leaned on a pole near the car. He had heard her pull up, and he smiled sadly at her as she took of the helmet and shook her hair free.  
"Hey Eriol-kun, what are you doing here?" She asked as she unstradled the motorcycle.  
"Looking for you. Why did you leave without telling us, even Tomoyo for God's sake!" He had stood up, and was talking fiercely.  
"Maybe we should take this to my house. Valet, please send this car to this address." She wrote down her address and gave him the keys. Sakura pulled out a second helmet and tossed it to him. He strapped it on; Sakura got back on the motorcycle. Eriol got on behind her, his helmet securely strapped. Eriol's arms wound tightly around her slim and muscular waist. As they rode Eriol had his head turned to the side, he could smell the scent of lavender soap, the faint smell of moonflowers and leather. They pulled up in front of her house, Eriol got off and handed the helmet to her, she strapped them to the bike and entered the house through a door in the cold garage after shutting the large door they entered through. Sakura hung up her gloves and jacket. She quickly made tea as Eriol settled in the living room. Sakura brought in the tray, and settled on a couch with the tray on a table between them.  
"I left because I couldn't stand to be in the same country with the two men I hate, Syaoran and Royo. Syaoran broke my heart for the first time, by leaving me and not seeing me for over nine years, he never even tried to see me." She said with heat and stared down into her teacup.  
"Yes he did, that time when you...got hospitalized, he had come with me here to see you. He gave up everything for you, his family, his home, his fiancée, all because he loved you, and he could not love another while he still loved you, he loved the girl he was going to marry, but he couldn't." Eriol said a little choked.  
"Why? Why didn't he marry her, why does he love me, why won't he just go on with his life?" She cried softly, brokenly. Tears running down her face. Eriol moved to her side and gathered her in his arms.  
"He couldn't marry her because he didn't love her as much as he loved you, he loved you because you are a very beautiful person, and he couldn't move on knowing that you hated him for the wrong reasons. He almost starved himself to death when he found out you were taken, he had lost hope, he searched every collage he could think of till he found the one you went too, he even stayed in the same apartment complex. He even asked Meiling to see if she could get close to you, and Meiling did it because she loved both of you and knew how much he loved you. He loves you so much..." Sakura cried the harder clutching him.  
"They knew, Tomoyo and Meiling and Meg, I told them not to tell you, Syaoran or Royo. Syaoran and Meiling found out that Royo had been cheating on me. He told Syaoran and I wouldn't believe him when he told me, but I knew when I caught him trying to hit on Meiling, I knew it was true." She broke into great shuddering sobs.  
"He still loves you know, Syaoran, do you think you could give him a chance? Do you think you could ever love him again, at least be his friend." Sakura smiled up at him.  
"Yes, yes I do, you can take that illusion off now, Syaoran." Before her, her elegant and mysterious friend changed before her eyes. His blue- black hair turned a soft chocolate brown, his pale face tanned and his face changed, his glasses disappeared, his azure eyes turned a honey amber color, and body turned muscular.  
"How did you know?" Sakura smiled wanly.  
"Your aura, you have such a beautiful, green aura." Syaoran smiled, slowly they just stared at each other, slowly as if on cue, they both leaned in, and as they almost met, they closed their eyes. Syaoran pulled Sakura to his body wanting to be closer, and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, and Syaoran's arms found their way around her waist. Pulled away form each other long enough for Syaoran to smile and ask one simple question.  
"Will you marry me Sakura Kinomoto?" Sakura kissed him again and they both decided it was a yes.  
  
End of The last Chapter  
  
Short I know but what else could I have said? Well don't miss the "Epilogue: Wedding" It will be action packed, okay review please. Don't bother to flame unless you have a thing for pissing people. If you do flame I'm going to ignore you and you have no say in anything I do. XP  
  
Thank You List: 


	6. Epilogue

By Mad Meg Askevron Chapter Six Disclaimer: Hello, Fanfiction!  
  
Wedding  
  
Since coming to Oregon Tomoyo had been working on her greatest piece. She sewed on the last emerald, she folded it up and put it in a large white box with a red ribbon tied on it. Tomoyo and Meiling had spent the time packing up the apartment, The arranged for a mover to pick up the boxes. The two girls boarded the plane and headed home, for Japan. When they got there it was with a sense of relief. They had their stuff sent to the proper houses. Sakura had found the perfect house for her and Syaoran. It was two stories and pleasant pale sage color, with the windows painted a bright white. But their favorite feature was a cherry tree out side with a swing hanging from it. Sakura and Syaoran set up their bedroom in the master bedroom. It had two bathrooms, a kitchen a living room and two spare bedrooms. Syaoran and the guys were preparing at the Kinomoto house while all the girls went to the new house. They sat on the pair of couches in the living room, Sakura in the middle. Tomoyo came up and presented her the gift. Sakura in her fluffy pink robe opened it surprised. In side was a beautiful wedding gown, she rushed into the back with Meiling and Tomoyo. The dress' skirt puffed out, but not too much. It he a long flowing, Cathedral train, about three feet long, with a veil of snowy white that was foot longer and embroidered with soft pink in the shape of two cherry trees, the trunk at the foot with the shadowy branches that reached up her hair. The front of laced up with a pale green background. It had emerald flowers decorated with diamond dew all over the bodice and extensive hem. Tomoyo braided diamonds and emeralds into Sakura's hair. Sakura used the flower card to make a bouquet of cherry blossoms, nadashikos, and white roses. It had a white lace cover to go over her hands with long white ribbons. Sakura and all the women packed into the black limo and rode to the shrine.  
Sakura walked up the aisle, the cathedral was filled with roses, the giant windows looked out on a beautiful garden and a soft breeze made her skirt sway, she could see Syaoran beaming with pride. Her father and brother, Touya glared at Syaoran, walked Sakura to the alter. Sakura was then standing before the only man she'd ever love. He was dressed in one of Tomoyo's creations. The priest seemed to enjoy the wedding; it was after all what Marriage was for. Finally he announced them husband and wife. Sakura closed her eyes and put her arms around Syaoran's neck as he kisses her, politely, but full of promise.  
The reception was just as beautiful and Sakura found that the train detached from the dress and she was allowed to dance. The cake was made of three layers of Dutch chocolate with white marzipan giving it a satiny look. It was decorated with cherry blossoms and green leaves. As they celebrated the happy marriage, it was obvious to all how much they loved each other, and even Touya softened. Sakura was staggered by how many people had come to her wedding, and all of them loved her and were glad she was smiling again. Even Yalen, Syaoran's mother had come and kissed Sakura on each cheek and welcomed her to the family as Mrs. Syaoran Li. Syaoran scooped her up into his arms; he carried her, his giggling wife who's eyes glowed like new stars, to the limo that had cans and banner that said "Just Married" on the back. Tomoyo, dressed in violet blushed as she waved with Sakura's bouquet in her hand.  
  
It had been two years and Sakura had her first child. Her name was Nadashiko, she had a long fall of auburn hair and emerald eyes. Sakura had she second child three years later, a little boy, with chocolate hair and emerald eyes ringed with amber, his name was Mamoru. He was the only one of the two children with magic. But his is another story. One that may not be told. But for now, they lived happily ever after. Together in the safe circle of their love, a love so profound the world staggered in it's wake. They shown in the eyes of all, when they touched you, you were changed forever. They loved all and everything, the very example of what love should be.  
  
The End  
  
YES THE END!!! I finished it does stupid victory dance Pleeeeeease review! 


End file.
